The primary objective of the main study is to assess the safety of multiple subcutaneous injections of four different doses of rhIL-12/placebo in patients with CD4 counts betweeen 100-500 cells/mm3. The hypothesis that the drug will not increase viral burden by the end of the planned treatment period will be tested. Overall safety assessment will be based on clinical findings and quantification of HIV RNA.